Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a monitoring camera that performs a tour operation.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional technique that allows, in a tour route including a plurality of predetermined imaging positions, an imaging apparatus to capture video images by moving the imaging direction thereof.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-19285 discusses an imaging apparatus that allows, in a single tour route, video images to be captured at the predetermined imaging positions to which the imaging apparatus can move the imaging direction thereof.
However, the above-mentioned conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-19285 relates to a single tour route. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-19285 does not mention a case where a plurality of tour routes can be set or a case where a plurality of tour routes overlaps each other in tour operation period.
Therefore, when a plurality of tour routes is to be set, a user needs to set their respective tour operations so as not to overlap each other to avoid the occurrence of an abnormality. Accordingly, there arises a problem that the setting of the respective tour operations is troublesome and difficult for the user.